This invention relates to a disc record player with both side-playing features.
Jukeboxes are generally adapted to locate a plurality of disc records in place and load selected ones of the disc records into a playing assembly or move a cartridge and the playing assembly toward the records for bothside reproduction of the disc records. As is well known in the art, a significant advantage of these jukeboxes is the ability to automatically play both sides of selected ones of the disc records.
However, the jukeboxes are inconvenient for home use because of required space, weight and complicated mechanisms.
A variety of technical problems need be resolved to avoid the above difficulty. One of these technical problems is that alignment of the disc records with respect to horizontal, vertical and radial directions demand troublesome screw adjustments and often causes error in any of the above directions. Another technical problem is interference between the opening and closing movements of a lid and reproduction of the disc records. The lid is conventionally provided to avoid dust entering the player after a selected one of the disc records is loaded in place. For both side playing, cartridge drive devices are provided on the body side and the lid side and driven via a common driving source with the aid of a pair of string-wound drums in engaging relationship one on the body side and the other on the lid side. Therefore, the opening and closing movement of the lid causes the drums to rotate and the cartridge drive devices to work. A measure to prevent such undesirable situation is needed. Furthermore, the insertion and removal of the disc records is also interfered with by the opening and closing movement of the disc records.